♡Ooshige's Life♡
by Pchild04
Summary: For those of you who don't know Ooshige! Ooshige is the manager of Kouyama Mitsuki or the singer who we call Full Moon. She always wants and does everything to make sure of Mitsuki's Success.
1. Day 2

♡Ooshige's Life♡

Hello! This is my first fic so please read and review it!

Chapter#1

"DAY 2"

" Coming Mom! Just wait for a sec! I'll get ready" Ooshige shouted anxiously. She was getting ready for school. "Bye mom, see you later." Ooshige said. "Ooshige! Don't forget to chew your food properly, okay?" Her mom told her. " MOm! I know that already!" Ooshige said hurriedly before she closed the door. It was her second day in her High School School. And things weren't going too much well.

In the Hallways of School and the Classroom-

While running, she bumped her teacher, Yokima Sensei. "Ooshige, Why are you late?" Her teacher, Yokima Sensei asked curiously. "Why are you late again? You've been late since the first day? Please try your best to cope up and come early to school. I will not accept this kind of behavior." "Yes ,Sensei.". And they both entered to class. "Good Morning Yokima Sensei!", the students said. "you may sit down. Today we will learn about Intermediate Algebra. Open your books to page 479." Yokenai said. "Wow! This is a big book!" Ooshige said. "You bet it is. And we have hundreds of these in the library. Isn't it awful?" Her classmate beside her said. "NO! It's awesome! Let's head to the library later!" Ooshige told her classmate that she doesn't know to any extent."Are You KIDDING? I HATE READING, MATH AND OTHER STUFF! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!" Her classmate whisper-shouted. And her classmate moved his desk away from Ooshige.

"Oh wELL... I could jus-" Then someonE Barged in. "aH, WouLd yoU liKe to come with me?" another classmate who she doesn't know to any extent asked her. "What's your name?" "My name is Ooshige. Yours?". "Ikuno. Let's go-". Yokenai spotted them chatting. "LookS LikE you're Having quite a chat there! Ooshige, what is the value of x in this algebraic problem?" Yokenai said. "Umm.. 298.675 Sensei!" She Answered in style. "Very Well." Yokenai said stubbornly. "Ikuno! What is the Value of y in this second algebraic problem?" Yokenai asked knowing that Ikuno doesn't know the answer. "Umm...Ahh...". Then Ooshige gave him a piece of paper secretly. "Ahh.. 982.543 Sensei!" Ikuno said with geat grief. "Well answered." Yokenai said most stubbornly. "Let us continue in our lesson...". Bell Rings "... Maybe Not.

Answer your books pages 456, 457, 458, 459,450,451,452 and 453. Then give it tomorrow. Have a nice day. " Then, Yokenai took a step back, grabbed her things, and slowly walked to the school's hallway.

"Ooshige, Thanks for saving my life. Your pretty good in math, huh?" Ikuno said. "You're right. That's the only subject i'm good at... besides reading. Let's Head to the school's library!" She said excitedly. She ran to..

"Ummm... wait.. where's the library?" Ooshige said. "Follow me." Ikuno said. So they went to the library... TOGETHER. "SUGOOOIII! So this is youR Library! It"s Like HeaVEn! LET'S FInD A book!" Ooshige said with Excitement. "Well your a bit excited!" Ikuno said. "Calm down or you'll lose your head." Ikuno said, giggling.

"I have to borrow books and bring them home!" Ooshige said. "Ummm... There's a little problem." Ikuno said "What?" "You Have to have a School Library I.D. And i doubt that you have that since you're a bit new here. It takes two weeks to get your SCHOOL LIBRARY I.D. And you can just read here. So..." Ikuno informed her. "Oh. I see..." she said disappointedly. "You could use my I.D. and while waiting for your-" "REAAAALLLLYYYY? THANK YOU VERY MUUCCHHH!" Ooshige hugged him tightly. Ikuno blushed. "OH! Sorry..." Ooshige said embarrassed. So They found a book, sat , and read peacefully.

Yokenai Sensei walked in the library corridors and was going to check the book records. She saw Ooshige reading and was going to talk to her. "Hey Ooshige, you've got company!" Ikuno whispered. "I see your reading books. That's quite amusing for a student to read books. That's a good habit, Keep reading..." Yokenai said. She smiled at Ooshige and Walked away. "What does she mean by 'amusing for a student to read books'?" Ooshige asked Ikuno. "Oh, Yes! Because students usually always play. They don't go here. Look around you." Ikuno said.

She looked around spinning her head. "You're right! The people here are already high school graduates!" Ooshige said. And they continued reading... "I'm getting a little bored..." Ikuno said. "Me too. And i'm also getting alittle hungry. would you mind going with me to the cafeteria? Let's eat!". "Sure! I'd love to go WITH you!" Ikuno said.

Cafeteria-

"YUM! This food is really Good! Especially when you're hungry!" Ooshige said. "Having a good time? Just wait when you taste tomorrow's food-- it's as good as this! ". Then something went in her mind...

(FLASHBACK!)

Mom: Ooshige, don't forget to chew you're food properly, okay?

Back in the Cafeteria-

Munch...Munch...Munch. "Why did you slow down eating? It's almost time for the next class you know?" Ikuno told her. "Nothing..." Ooshige said keeping what her mom said in mind. "THE TIME NOW IS 1:00 pm IN OUR SCHOOL CAMPUS" A voice told them. "Ooopss! I think i lost track of time, let's go to our class before we're late!" Ikuno said. "Sure thing! I don't want to be late again (Like what happened in our Math class!)" She said.

Classroom-

"Good Afternoon, Rokai Sensei!" The students said. "You may sit down. I heard we have a new student. Please stand up. Ooshige stood up and said "Hello! My name is Ooshige and i am 14 years old. Nice to Meet you:)" She spoke with great enthusiasm. "Very well. You may sit down." Rokai told her. "Hai!" Ooshige replied. "Today, We will read books. Get your books at the library. Read silently. And after that write a book report." Rokai Sensei told them. They read books and wrote a book report. BELL RING "Time's up! Submit your book reports tomorrow. Have a nice day! O" Rokai Sensei told them.

School Hallways-

"Well, See yah tomorrow! I'll be going." Ooshige told Ikuno. "Can I walk you home? Ah! I don't mean something bad but it's already night! And something wrong might happen!" Ikuno reasoned. "Sure!" She replied. "So.. Where do you live?" Ikuno said. "Kyoto.. How about you?" Ooshige replied. "Wow! What a coincidence! I also live there. Well, Let's go!" Ikuno said.

Ooshige's House-

"Mom! I'm home! " Ooshige said. "OH! Who is that boy with you? Is that your BOYFRIEND? Your just like me! When i was a child (JUST LIKE YOU!) I brought home my BOYFRIEND from school on the third day! Oh how my mother was suprised! Just like i am now with you! And that is how my husband and i met! 0 Please do come in young boy.

Uh.. What is your name again?" Her mom blabbered. "umm.. Ikuno..My name is Ikuno." Ikuno told the lady.

"Let's eat! I've prepared NEGI RAMEN and i have plenty! Please do eat!" Ooshige's mom told them. "Oh! It's ok! I should go home now!" Ikuno said. But still, Ooshige's Mom pulled Ikuno to their kitchen. "Please do eat!" Ooshige's Mom grinned. So, without any options, Ikuno, Ooshige and her Mom ate. "Going Already?" Ooshige's Mom said.

"Oh, Yes! The food was great thank you very much! But i have to go now." Ikuno told them. "I will take you there. Where is your house?" Ooshige's Mom asked him. "My house is IN FRONT OF YOURS." Ikuno replied. "WHATACOINCIDENCE!" Ooshige shouted. "Ah, well ok. Thank you very much for going with Ooshige. She doesn't know how to go, and she might be lost. We're new here. Good night, New neighbor." Ooshige's Mom told him. "Good night Ooshige." Ikuno told her before he left. "Good night". "I think he's got a crush on you! O" Ooshige's Mom told her.

"I can see it in his eyes, the sparkle of the night, the- Ooshige? Where are you?" Her Mom asked. But noone was there to answer. Ooshige went to her room silently.

Ooshige's Room-

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! "Stop doing that! Who's doing that!" Ooshige said. BUMP! It keeps on going!.. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! Something is bumping Ooshige's poster of a singer. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Note: Sorry if i cut it there! Wait for the next chapter! Haha.. I am very new here and this is my first story! Please read this story and give reviews! And i will make another chapter! Have a nice day! I'm thinking of the title of the next chapter?

Maybe i will name it "THE MEETING", "NEGI RAMEN?" or maybe "I SAW YOU ONCE"? Keep guessing and thank you if you read this fic.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

"The Dream"

BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! A voice came out of nowhere. "Honey, wake up! Your going to be late!" Her mom told her.

"WHAAAATTTT! OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Ooshige jumped out of bed. She got ready and rode the school bus.

In School-

"Whew! Thank mom for waking me up from that strange dream!" Ooshige spoke to herself.

"What dream?" Ikuno asked.

"Oh! That strange dream last night about you. I was a princess of a very nice country and you... you were a..".

"A what?" Ikuno asked.

"You were a BUNNY! And you were trying to bump our castle wall." Ooshige laughed.

"Ha.Ha Not funny.." Ikuno said.

"But you were with a strange girl. She had long green hair and a pink dress...Oh!.. White wings, too!" Ooshige told him. "

You dream about wild things." Ikuno laughed.

Then Yokenai sensei came. "GOOD MORNING YOKENAI SENSEI" They all stood up. "Good Morning. You may sit down.Please pass your homeworks from back to front." Yokenai told them.

"Whew! I'm very glad i did my homework before i slept! But who is the girl with Ikuno in my dream?" Ooshige thought to herself as she passed her homework.

"Today we will WRITE AN ESSAY ABOUT **YOUR FAVORITE FOOD**. And describe it in7000 words. Words like is, and, or, etc. are not counted." Yokenai told her students as she writes the topic on the board. "You may now start. Get the piece of paper under your desk. Please write diligently" Yokenai told them. So they wrote their favorite food.

Bell Rings

"Get ready because you will read your works tomorrow. Good Day!" Yokenai told them.

"So, Where do you want to go?" Ikuno asked Ooshige.

"Let's EAT!" Ooshige ran to the canteen dragging Ikuno.

Canteen-

"Taste it! It's good." Ikuno commanded. But Ooshige didin't like the look of it. She tasted a bit and... it tasted soooooooo goood! She tried to stop thetemptation.

"OH! I promised myself not to eat beef!" Ooshigereminded herself. "I'll just taste it...mmmm...mmmm...mmmmm...mmmm..MMMM!" Ooshige said eating monstrously.

"Haha! I knew you couldn't resist temptation!" Ikuno patted her in the back.

"I'm sorry if i ate your food! It was so good! You can eat mine if you want! -.-;" Ooshige told him.

"No, thank you. It's ok. And besides, i ate so much in our house..".

"Okay... would you mind if i finish the rest of your food?"

After eating, They went to their next class.

Their next class was English. "♪hohoho♪ my name is LaLa ♪hohoho♪" Their teacher told them. "♪hohoho♪ We will learn about poetry ♪hohoho♪ Write about anything ♪hohoho♪ you may nowstart ♪hohoho♪" She merrily told the children as she sat on her chair.

After finishingthe poems-

"♪hohoho♪ are you finished? please read your poem out loudin front of the WHOLE class ♪hohoho♪" LaLa Sensei told them. "Tadaki, please stand up. ♪hohoho♪".

"ahem

A Beam of Love by Tadako Ihigari

One Day

If my spirit is very happy

I will love

A love that will never last

But if that love will last

It will have a little part left

That is a Beam of Love

Being happy

Is not just by being what you want to be

But what you ARE not to be

Do you get it?

We are not to be..."

"♪hohoho♪ please stop...♪hohoho♪" She smiled at her.

"But... I'm not yet finished. May Iat least know my score?" Tadako asked LaLa Sensei.

"D-- now sit down ♪hohoho♪" She told Tadako.

LaLa is trully a cruel person. But she always laughs. "Ikeshima, you are next! ♪hohoho♪" LaLa said. Ikeshima stood up and went in front of the class.

"Ehem

Merrily Walking down the Street by Ikeshima Nagasaki

A monster woke up

becauseit didn't die

Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily

Walking down the Street

It gently walked to school

butit is really cruel

Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily

Walking down the Street

I'm finished LaLa Sensei." Ikeshima told her.

"♪hohoho♪ A very nice work of poetry! ♪hohoho♪ I will give you an A! It is very inspiring.

"I don't think so. I don't like his poem. It's so ugly. And besides, LaLa always gives him A+ because if she didn't, LaLa will have no shelter. You see Ikeshima's familyowns every apartment, every house, and every hotel in Japan. They own a business about housing." A classmate informed Ooshige.

"Oh... How bad...!" Ooshige replied.

BELL RINGS

"♪hohoho♪ it's the end of our class... ♪hohoho♪ get ready next week because i prepared a little special something... ♪hohoho♪" LaLa said while merrily walking away.

"Ooshige, would you like...would... me to...you.. accompany you ..in..to your home?" Ikuno asked.

Ooshige was verypuzzled.

"AH! Would you like me to accompany you home?...

It's not that i like you or something..." Ikuno said blushing.

"Sure!" Ooshige replied happily.

On the road to Home-

"So...Ooshige.. do you like... uh..." Ikuno asked.

"Like what?"

"Like.. uh...m-Cheese?" Ikuno said.

"Ch-Che-Cheese? HAHAHA!" -ROTWL- (Anime Style)

At Ooshige's home-

"I'm home! Thanks for accompanying me! See you tomorrow!" Ooshige told Ikuno.

"ah..well..Bye..." Ikuno replied.

At Ikuno's home-

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! If you need anything, i'll be at my room!" Ikuno shouted.

"Did you have a good day?" A voice told him.

"No... I can't tell Ooshige that i like her..." Ikuno replied to the voice.

"Let me guess... Did you tell her if she like Cheese?" The voice asked.

"I wish you never taught me that. **----.----**" Ikuno told the voice.

To Be Continued...

Note: Who or WHAT was that voice?

Could you give me some ideas?

Something will happen to them.

Something TRAGICthat will change THE COURSES OF THEIR LIVES.

Please keep reading and putting reviews!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


End file.
